El más noble corazón
by kiba-dark
Summary: (Advertencia: Yaoi,shonen ai, Mpreg ,crackshipping) Nobori vive solamente con la idea de la venganza hasta encontrar una nueva luz pero esa misma puede ser decepcionante. Denzi a pesar de haberlo perdido todo ha logrado hallar algo valioso que le será también arrebatado . Satoshi aun con las dificultades que puede tener su vida la aprecia tal como es , y no desea que sea de otra.
1. Chapter 1:Un indeseado adiós

**Advertencia: Yaoi, Shonen ai, Mpreg(embarazo masculino),crack shipping ( parejas que tienen poco o nada que ver),Universo alterno.**

 **Parejas: LightningboltShipping Volkner x Ash , Ingo x Ash ( desconosco el nombre que le dan a esta pareja)**

 **Notas:**

 **Debo decir que esta idea se me ocurrió al ver unos fan art de estas parejas en Tumblr y pixiv además tras haberme puesto a leer unos fanfic que tenían la propuesta de una autora que aceptaba escribir parejas pocos comunes de pokemon de pedido en fanfic net.**

 **Me llaman la atención estas parejas pero no son de mis favoritas aunque admito que me agrada la idea de Volkner x Ash dado que en el anime les dieron entre si , aspectos en común.**

 **En esto es más un experimento para intentar tratar con parejas casi o nada conocidas, y ver cómo puedo lidiar con los personajes en una relación al no tener mucho que ver entre sí, por lo que puede que no me salgan de acuerdo a la personalidad que les corresponde.**

 **Los nombres de los personajes estarán escritos como son en su idioma original (japones) a excepción de los pokemon que usare la versión traducida en la mayoría de ellos**

 **Ash/ satoshi**

 **Flint / Ōba**

 **Volkner/ Denzi**

 **Ingo / Nobori**

 **Emmet/ Kudari**

 **Elesa / Kamitsure**

 **UNOVA/Teselia/ Isshu**

 **Caitlin/ Cattleya**

 **Cinthia/ Shirona**

 **Algo más intentare mesclar tanto aspecto del juego como del anime. Y aclarar que esta historia será más del genero Shonen ai**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores y propietarios, Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, nintendo .**

* * *

Tras un leve estado de mudes como de petrificación de parte de su cuerpo y procesar lo que acababa de escuchar, susurro:

—Un bebe — llevo sus manos al estómago y lentamente sus ojos se iluminaron, dejando mostrar una gran sonrisa. Dio un gran brinco de su asiento, sin importarle la presencia de su médico.

— ¿No me estás bromeando? —Pregunto el muchacho —.perdona sé que no lo haría Shirona, oh cielos, estoy tan feliz. Junto sus manos entre si cercas de su rostro, casi palpando sus labios

— ¿No lo sabias? —le pregunto la doctora

-No, incluso jamás creí que fuera posible que yo… bueno es que Volkner y yo llevamos más de cuatro años juntos, y jamás hubo indicio de que yo pudiera concebir. La mujer, sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del muchacho.

—No es extraño, aun teniendo este don, dado a tu género es más complicado el quedes en cinta en una edad temprana, aun con los dieciocho años, ya a tu edad la probabilidades aumentan. Por lo que nuevamente felicidades.

—Tengo que decírselo a Volkner cuanto antes. Tomo su mochila, y se dirigió a la salida, y antes de salir se giró, y dio una reverencia — gracias por todo.

—No hay de que Satoshi, salúdame a Volkner.

—Lo haré—dijo, y de ello dejo el consultorio.

* * *

Entro a su casa, esperó encontrar a su pareja, pero no estaba ahí, le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, su vivienda era demasiado pequeña como para que no le escuchara, solo había una habitación, con un baño incluido además de una sala que compartía espacio con los instrumentos de cocina.

Pensó que tal vez estaría en el garaje ya que hoy era su libre, siempre que tendría que ausentarse le avisaba antes de irse. Dejo su mochila en un sillón y fue a la parte trasera de la casa. Lo encontró sentado en un banco, apoyado en una mesa, junto con su herramienta y cercas de la mesa había un refrigerador, que por lo visto, Volkner estaba arreglando.

Satoshi, entro, y se sentó en un banco que quedaba a un lado de la mesa.

—¿Trabajo extra de la empresa? —pregunto el muchacho. Se apoyó con la ayuda de sus pies su cara en la palma de su mano.

—No, es un encargo del vecino, se enteró de mis habilidades con los electrodomésticos y me pidió arreglarlo a cambio de pagarme.

— ¿No crees que es mucho trabajo el que te has estado poniendo encima últimamente? Deberías descansar.

Volkner era empleado de en una compañía de electricidad, aunque en ocasiones se hacía con trabajos extras, ya que en ciertas temporadas lo ganado incluso lo aunado con el trabajo de Satoshi como asistente en el centro pokemon no era suficiente para solventar los gastos del hogar.

—No puedo hacerlo, aún tenemos que pagar los gastos de cuando estuve en el hospital, además el auto se averió, aunque sé cómo arreglarlo no tengo el equipo para hacerlo, menos dinero para comprarlo o mandarlo arreglar con un mecánico, aparte tenemos los próximos pagos del agua y la luz—.

Soltó un leve gruñido, como apretaba los instrumentos en su mano, era fácil ver que estaba frustrado. Satoshi poso su mano en la espalda de su pareja, buscando reconfortarlo aunque sea con ese sencillo gesto.

—La hemos pasado peor antes, saldremos de esta, ya lo veras.

—Ja, tan optimista como siempre—dijo en tono irónico el hombre de cabello rubio, que mostró una mueca burlesca en su cara. satoshi se cruzó de brazos, como fruncía el ceño no muy contento del gesto del mayor.

—Por el bien de la relación uno de los dos tiene que serlo— le respondió Satoshi, que luego suspiró —. Volkner…no quiero que te vayas a lastimar— comento preocupado, Volkner ante ello le mostró una sonrisa cansada que pese a su fuerzas buscaba despreocupar al chico.

—Por cierto ¿Que te dijo Shirona –pregunto queriendo cambiar de tema. Satoshi lo había olvidado, a que había venido con Volkner

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto al ver como Satoshi, se giró con todo y banco de lado contrario. El chico llevo sus manos a su estómago

—No es nada malo—comento al palpar nervioso su labio inferior con la punta de sus dedos.

El hombre de cabellera rubia, se levantó del asiento, y encaró al chico, era obvio que la respuesta no le había convencido para nada

— ¿Como que nada?-No intentes evadirlo, si te ocurre algo malo solo dímelo.

—Es cierto, no es algo malo, sino...que es todo lo contrario.

El entrecejo de Volkner se frunció. Quedando desconcertado por la repentina sonrisa que brotó de los labios muchacho.

—Explícate ¿Cómo algo que te manda al hospital, puede ser algo bueno?

Sato tuvo que pararse y tomar una bocana de aire. Tantos sentimientos se encontraban inmersos, sentía de todo; nervioso, ansioso, temeroso, emocionado aunque sobre todo contento; así que no dudo más en decírselo.

— ¿Estoy embarazado? —soltó con gran alegría el muchacho. El cuerpo de Volkner se petrifico dejando que de sus labios saliera solamente una pequeña frase

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que seremos padres.

Volkner de manera casi mecánica regresó a sentarse en la silla que usaba para trabajar hace unos momentos, su mano se colocó a un lado de la de su frente, tenía una pinta de que aún no terminaba de procesar la noticia.

—Volkner… ¿Estas bien? —

Aparte del aspecto, el que no le diera respuesta, le atemorizó, preguntándose si la noticia le había desagradado o que si lo había dicho en mal momento, si lo pensaba detenidamente el pequeño supondría más gastos y actualmente no era el mejor momento para criar un hijo por lo que no era de extrañar que no lo tomara bien, pero en seguida sacudió la cabeza, para quitarse esas ideas.

—Gracias— dijo Volkner, que se alzó de su asiento, y halo al chico de la mano hacia con él, y le rodeó con los brazo, no tuvo que preguntarle, Volkner estaba feliz, lo entendió cuándo cruzo con sus orbes azules, cuando se enmarco esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, y cuando recibió aquel dulce beso en su frente, fue suficiente para saber que el rubio ya amaba a su hijo.

* * *

Nobori un importante empresario de la región Isshu, no paraba, de revisar los documentos una y otra vez, hasta que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, se hubiera soltado a carcajadas sino fuera por su acompañante que yacía al otro lado de su escritorio.

—Parecen que recibiste buenas noticias.

—Porque no habrían de serlo Catleya, ya sé dónde encontrar al maldito de Denzi.

La mirada de la mujer, que en apariencia tenía un temple monótono hace unos momentos parpadeo varias veces, y denotó un gesto de estupor.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Denzi? Pero él está… —

—Claro que no, el maldito fue hábil en hacer creer a todos… bueno casi a todos de su supuesta muerte-

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿No le mataras o serias capaz? —pregunto la mujer a Nobori.

—Créeme que muchas veces lo pensé, pero no soy tan idiota como cargarme un asesinato, tampoco caería al nivel de ese criminal. Que se hunda en prisión el resto de su vida, será más divertido hacer su vida miserable al punto que desee la muerte.

-Vaya, Denzi desató tu vena malvada—dijo la mujer— ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Cómo fue que le encontraste?-

—Use muchos métodos, de hecho no escatime gastos en buscarle, Cattleya lo sabes bien, desde hace cinco años que le buscó. Y donde se encuentra, por el momento sé que se le vio en la región de Sinnoh, al parecer vivió un tiempo en Kanto hasta trasladarse a esa región hace unos dos años.

—Supongo que ya has enviado por él.

—No, quisiera encargarme personalmente de él antes de entregarlo, no le dejare ir así de fácil al asesino de mi hermano y su esposa , enviare alguien una vez que tenga la localización exacta de donde vive, que es lo único que me falta saber, de echo iré a Sinnoh personalmente antes de proceder.

—No me importa si es justicia, venganza lo que sea, debe sufrir por haberse metido conmigo—pensó a la vez que apretó con fuerza los papeles en su mano.

* * *

—Salud— dijo Satoshi, alzando el vaso a la par de su acompañante, Volkner que miro su vaso, y luego el del chico con una mirada incrédula, pues se tomó todo el líquido del vaso de una sola empinada.

—Tranquilo, no te vayas atragantar .Le dio un sorbo a su bebida-

—No me va pasar nada con un simple refresco.

—Quien sabe, contigo se tiene que estar precavido, bajo la guardia y ya estás en problemas, me sorprende que sigas vivo.

Sato inflo las mejillas molesto, pero luego sonrió—Menos mal , no tengo de que preocuparme: tú estás ahí siempre para cuidarme.

—Me refería antes de conocerte, de echo eso también es un milagro…auch.

Satoshi le jaló la punta de la nariz, en desquite al comentario

—Gracioso.

Ladeó la cabeza en un ademan indignado. Mientras el mayor se sobaba la nariz.

—Lamentablemente es la verdad, o no recuerdas: casi te mata ese arcanine de un lanzallamas si no me meto en el camino -

—Es común que ocurra ese tipo de incidentes en un centro pokemon—se defendió Satoshi

–Pero yo fui quien terminó en camilla durante una semana—dijo Volkner —.por suerte solamente tuve una leve quemadura en el brazo además de que me caí por la escaleras antes no me carbonizo completo.

Satoshi se encogió de hombro, ese recuerdo no era muy agradable. Lo que dijo era cierto aquella vez la vida Volkner peligro. Un pokemon que atendía a la enfermera Joy, se salió de control. Satoshi intervino para evitar que se siguiera lastimando, y para que su jefa junte a su compañera Tabune se pusieran a salvo.

* * *

-Flasback-

Había logrado que la enorme criatura, le siguiera hasta la planta alta del centro pokemon no lo había pensado, solamente quería mantener a salvo a sus dos compañeras de trabajo. Y ahora se veía rodeado por el gran canino, que gruñía a la vez que de sus fauces salían bocanadas de humo como de saliva y escurrían gotas de sangre del pelaje, de seguro causados cuando choco con los vidrios del hospital en su estado de irracionalidad.

—arcanine, tranquilízate – dijo con preocupación al ver lo lastimado que estaba quedando el pokemon, quiso acercarse, pero su valentía casi hace que reciba una mordida de las potentes fauces -

—Ya, te seguirás lastimando si sigues así.

—¡Satoshi! — tanto el arcanine como el muchacho fijaron su vista de donde venía esa voz.

—¡Volkner! —

El mencionado yacía allí, agitado, sosteniéndose del barandal. Sus ojos denotaban una enorme angustia al ver al joven asistente acorralado, apretaba su labios estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución. El pokemon presto su atención en el intruso, estaba dispuesto a atacarle con un lanzallamas, pero Satoshi se interpuso enfrente de ambos.

—Idiota ¿Qué haces?

Sin pensarlo Volkner le tomó de los hombros y le jaló hacia atrás, provocando que cayeran los dos por las escaleras antes de que el ataque pudiera dar en su objetivo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto el muchacho, que le tocó el hombro.

— ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? — le reprendió el mayor al mismo tiempo que intento levantarse, pero cayó de rodillas inmediatamente. Su pierna al parecer se había herido durante la caída

—Oh Volkner tu pierna.

El mayor se descubrió la pierna, la piel se había abierto, y eso no era lo peor: el pokemon de fuego no los había olvidado, bajando unos cuanto escalones volvió atacar.

—Cuidado— dijo el mayor al mismo tiempo que con lo que podía de sus fuerzas apesar del dolor de su herida empujó a Satoshi a la vez que lo cubría con su cuerpo, el ataque que alcanzó a quemar su brazo izquierdo mientras Satoshi miró con horror como Volkner se había mal herido por solamente protegerle.

—fin del flash back—

* * *

—Debo de admitir, que cuando ocurrió ese incidente en el centro pokemon me aterré al pensar que algo malo podía haberte ocurrido.

Todavía lo recuerdo salí del trabajo en cuanto me entere de lo que estaba sucediendo, pensé que tenía que estar allí, y protegerte- tosió un poco, cubriéndose con la mano, desvió su vista lejos del muchacho—.Pensándolo bien fui igual de imprudente que tú, debí llamar a alguien en vez de ir yo directamente. En si lo que me ocurrió yo me lo busque.

Se rascó el cuello estaba algo apenado de admitirlo, pero luego una calurosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios – pero sin duda volvería a cometer la misma tontería otra vez.

—Gracias, he alabar que hiciste un gran trabajo como marido ese día. Soy tan afortunado eres tan apuesto, lindo, fornido sin duda me saque la lotería.

—Creí que me querías por mi interior, ahora sé que solamente me quieres por mi físico— dijo fingiendo sufrimiento .Ambos se soltaran a carcajadas.

—No olvides tu dinero, que por eso me casé contigo— dijo sarcástico y entre risillas—.Mantienes lleno el refrigerador de la casa, sin olvidar que me invitas a comer exquisitas cenas como ésta.

—Es todo lo que puedo pagar. Su voz se tornó seca, y algo irritada

— Volkner, no me desagrada al contrario.

—Lo sé, pero quisiera poder ofrecerte algo mejor, que una caja de pizzas unos refrescos. Se supone que estamos celebrando la futura venida de nuestro hijo no una fiesta de niños.

—Aunque fueras millonario—posó su mano en la de su pareja—,te pediría que me trajeras aquí antes que un lujoso restaurant, además no sabría hallarme en un sitio de esos, y menos sabría qué comer del menú sería una tortura para mi estómago que saldría huyendo.

Volkner sonrió cálidamente —Vaya que sabes alegrarme.

Tomó la mano del muchacho, y la llevo cercas de su rostro para besarla, haciendo que Satoshi, se estremeciera al contacto, pero a pesar del efecto que tuvo, más que sorprendido; dejo ver un gesto aburrido pues no era algo nuevo que Volkner hiciera este tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

—otra vez tú con tus cosas cursis.

* * *

—Volkner, espera nos van…ah—- su voz fue ahogada, en un leve gemido cuando sus labios fueron atrapado, por los del mayor, en un demandante beso.

—Crees que aun soy cursi—le susurró Volkner en el oído Satoshi se sonrojo a más no poder, quiso cubrirse, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo de hacerlo, se volvió a posesionar de los labios del chico mientras que con sus manos libre abría la puerta, y se adentraba junto al interior de la vivienda. El más joven le rodeó con los brazos el cuello, haciendo que el beso se intensificada.

—Volk…ah…Volkner—gimió al sentir, como empezaba a hurgar debajo de las telas de su camisa, y le tocaba lentamente con uno de dedos el estómago, haciendo círculos alrededor de éste provocando que se estremeciera el más joven.

—Calla… no puedo esperar.

Beso su cuello, esta vez recorriendo de manera descendente hasta llegar a los hombros que los desnudo al bajar un poco la tela, y comenzó des gustar con sus labios la piel del muchacho. Sin embargo se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

Pregunto Satoshi, ya que de la nada su pareja se había apartado, enfocando su atención a otra parte de la casa. Cuando el chico, se fijó en la dirección que observaba Volkner, de verdad que se llevó una sorpresa, no estaban solos, en el sillón de su sala se encontraba un hombre que los miraba fijamente con una con una sonrisa burlesca mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano. Vestía elegantemente un traje negro, su cabello rojizo contrastaba mucho con el traje dado el estilo afro de su peinado.

—Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo Denzi.

— ¿Denzi? Volkner le conoces —se cuestionó por el extraño que acababan de llamar a su marido de esa manera.

—Satoshi sal de aquí— fue más una orden que una petición

— ¿Pero qué está ocurriendo? Explícame.

—Haz lo que te digo—le dijo con voz severa, haciendo que Satoshi se sobrecogiera. Quien viendo el estado del hombre rubio, asintió, y salió de la casa. Volkner miro sintiéndose terrible por haberle hablado de aquella manera.

— ¿Y esa cara? Le llamo su acompañante-Creí que saltarías de alegría al verme

—dijo manteniendo una sonrisa descaradamente burlesca, aunque en realidad era más una fachada para ocultar la decepción.

—Lo haría, si supiera que tu presencia significa algo bueno, porque se bien el que me hallas encontrado no trae buenas noticias ¿Verdad Ōba?

—Si Denzi, tiene razón—dijo el pelirrojo, que se paró del asiento y dio unos pasos hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara con el rubio—.Nobori sabe de tu localización.

—Rayos.

Golpeó la pared

— ¿Por qué ahora? —Bramó con rabia.

—Tranquilo desde que desapareciste, no he parado de investigar para comprobar tu inocencia.

— ¿Cual inocencia? aunque haya sido accidente oh no, sigo siendo responsable de la muerte de Kudari como la de Kamitsure-

—No digas tontería, tu y yo sabemos, quien es el maldito bastardo que causo sus muertes…lo que ocurrió fue una…—

— ¿Una falla?, si, una que les costó la vida.

El pelirrojo le hecho una mala mirada, y bufó molesto.

—Veo que no te convenceré, pero ten en cuenta que no podemos dejar que siga libre ese maldito.

—Tiene razón, hacerme cargo de esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos…sin embargo podría haber sido en otro momento— dijo como dejaba escapar un suspiro.

— ¿Cuándo crees que Nobori llegue aquí? ¿Y haga su primer movimiento?

—No es algo para estarse pensando, tendríamos que estar partiendo ahora mismo no tiene datos concretos de tu ubicación, de hecho logre hacer una pequeña interferencia por lo que puede que tarde en encontrarte, lo mejor es no arriesgarse

—Lo siento, pero tengo asuntos personales que arreglar.

—Si es por el chiquillo, luego te consigues algo mejor. Y te soy sincero, vivir entre la plebe te cambio los gustos, mira con quien te acuestas.

—Satoshi no es una aventura de una noche, es mi esposo— dijo en tono severo a su amigo que al escuchar esto quedó boquiabierto, que casi se le salen los ojos de fuera

— ¿Qué? no puede ser— le dijo señalándole con el dedo— ¿tu casado?

—Quita esa cara, es muy molesto.

—Lo siento, es que es sorprendente, sentaste cabeza y con ese chiquillo, ¿Qué pasó con tú política, nada de plebe, y nada que no esté a mi altura?-

—En mi defensa nada, pero solamente puedo decirte que muchas cosas sucedieron durante estos cinco años.

—Vaya sorpresa me has dado, pero tienes que tomar una decisión ¿se viene o se queda? te recomendaría que le dejaras, no por molestarte Denzi, pero recuerda que ahora lo más probable es que estarás huyendo constantemente y te recuerdo que no solamente de Nobori.

Si te atrapan con él, bueno serían capaces de usar al chiquillo en tu contra si ven que es menos que un pasa tiempo. Es cierto que si se queda tendría los mismos resultados, pero es menos probable que se den cuenta que te importa o mínimo que no le presten atención.

—Sí… tienes razón, aparte con lo que me quedo de dinero me encargue de eliminar todo registro de nuestro matrimonio, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo nuestro, solo él y yo sabemos de ello —dijo con un tono decaído.

— _Así al menos podrá vivir una vida tranquila junto a nuestro hijo, quiero dejarles eso como mínimo_ —pensó Volkner, bueno mejor dicho Denzi que estaba devastado ya que sabía qué no podría formar mas parte de la vida de Satoshi, no podría ver el nacimiento de su hijo, tampoco le vería crecer , se perdería de muchos importantes momentos.

—Iré contigo Ōba, solamente…dame tiempo.

—Tienes cinco horas sino se de ti terminado el tiempo vendré y te traeré a rastras.

Sacó un celular, y la puso en la mesita delante del sillón- Has lo que tengas que hacer, te estaré esperando en el faro de la ciudad, llámame en caso de que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Cuando su amigo le dejo, se quedó reflexionando en lo que haría partir de ahora. No era necesario ir tras el Satoshi, debía estar paseando alrededor de la casa o en ese sitio que le fascinaba ir, además no tenía las fuerzas para verle todavía.

Sacó un álbum de fotos de un cajón , se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a hojearlo lentamente, en el estaban gravadas memorias, todas exclusivamente de ellos dos, del trabajo, en citas como la playa, el parque, comiendo alguna comida chatarra cuando se les ocurría ver algún partido deportivo o alguna competencia pokemon como la liga o algún concurso de coordinadores.

Cerró el álbum, fue demasiado, le trajo recuerdos que antes le hacían felices pero que ahora le herían. Hacer este álbum fue más su idea que de Satoshi, fue un poco después de haberle pedido matrimonio y que comenzaran a vivir juntos, lo hiso por que empezaba a valorar a cada momento con el chico.

* * *

-Flash back -

— ¿compraste un álbum de fotos? — pregunto el muchacho a su pareja, ya que había llegado con el objeto en manos, era blanco con un sencillo moño en medio.

—sí, lo vi en una tienda, y como pronto nos casaremos pensé que sería bueno para guardar las fotos de ese día.

—pero no será nada grande lo nuestro, sólo la ceremonia, no veo el motivo. No me refiero a que no sea especial nuestra boda, sino el tamaño de esa cosa es enorme, podrías haber comprado algo más sencillo.

—No tienen que ser la de la boda, pueden ser de cualquier otra ocasión ¿No crees?

— ¿Cómo cuál? —pregunto el muchacho.

Volkner le tomo de la cintura y le plantó un fugas beso en la frente—Que tal un momento como esté.

—Me parece bien.

-Fin del Flash back-

* * *

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, junto al cascabeleo de unas campanas, que habían colocado en época de navidad pero que decidieron dejar, no por nada especial, solamente la flojera de bajarlos lo había impedido.

Satoshi había entrado. Se paró enfrente de su esposo con una cara severa, cruzando los brazos y comenzó a contar los segundos con su índice que golpeaba contra su brazo, en espera de una respuesta a lo sucedido hace poco.

—Me fui porque no quise hacerte una escena—

Era cierto lo que había dicho, sin embargo no significaba que no le había dolido la actitud del mayor— ¿Y bien que dirás en tu defensa?

Denzi se levantó del asiento y rodeó al muchacho con sus brazos, estrujándolo con fuerza. En este instante abrazar a Satoshi para él era como intentar retener al viento.

—¿Volkner? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo con ese sujeto?-Conforme las preguntas aumentaba, el cuerpo de Denzi solamente de escuchar la voz del muchacho comenzó a temblar, desconcertando al menor que comenzaba angustiarse, más cuando dijo lo siguiente:

—solamente abrázame—-dijo, para después besarle en los labios, para luego pasar de manera descendente sobre el cuello del muchacho , donde no solamente beso con pasión sino que buscó aspirar su aroma, que sus dedos como sus demás sentidos se gravaron la piel del joven ya que deseaba todo con él en este instante, hacerle el amor como nunca. Sus manos pasaron a jalonearle la blusa, deseaba quitársela…pero

— _¿Se viene o se queda? —_

Esas palabra el solamente recordarlo causaron que se detuviera bruscamente, y se apartara a la vez que se giraba de lado contrario.

—Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Satoshi deseaba saber que le molestaba a su compañero, Denzi estaba muy extraño .Se preguntaba que ocurrió cuando lo dejo solo con ese sujeto, quería preguntar pero desistió, esperaría a que su marido quisiera a hacerlo, era lo mejor pensaba.

-Si-Satoshi le tomó de la mano, y junto con él se dirigieron al cuarto. Al llegar el más joven se acostó en el colchón primero, a la vez que atraía a su lado a Denzi con un leve tirón del brazo.

—Buenas noches— dijo el muchacho, se metió entre las cobijas, y le dio un beso rápido a su pareja en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches—le contestó Denzi, a la vez que tomaba unos de los mechones del joven y lo enredaba entre sus dedos.

Poco a poca entre unos cuantos bostezos y leves miradas de cariño, esperó a que se quedara dormido. Cuando lo hiso, apartó su espalda lejos del colchón, mirándole, deseaba besarle una vez solamente una vez más, incluso hacerle el amor, pero sabía que si le volvía a tocar incluso un simple roce y no sería capaz de dejarle. Resignado se alejó del lecho, con cuidado salió de la habitación, sacó su billetera, solamente tomó su identificaciones, y dejó el dinero que tenía dentro, y lo puso sobre la mesita de la sala. Sabía que le dejaría en muchos problemas, le dolía, pensar las dificultades que tendrían en su ausencia, pero confiaba en Satoshi, que sería fuerte y cuidaría muy bien de su pequeño.

Salió por la puerta, no se atrevió a mirar atrás, ya que dejaba tanto en esa casa, recuerdos, nada olvidaría, el cómo le conoció, cuando supo que le quería, no como algo pasajero sino algo sincero y puro alguien con quien deseó pasar el resto de su vida.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Si llegaron hasta al final o al menos intentaron leerlo se los agradezco mucho. Acepto sugerencias, criticas, correcciones siempre y cuando sean dadas con respeto.**

 **Y se le quedo una duda sobre la edad de los personajes Volkner / Denzi como Nobori/Ingo están entre los 27 y 29 años.**

 **Ash/Satoshi tienen como uno 22 años. se me es facil imaginarlo con esa edad ya que por alguna razón cuando termino la temporada de DP que fue la ultima que seguí completa , me quede con la idea de que Ash tenia unos 16 o 18 de echo lo creí hasta ver años después el primer capitulo de blanco y negro(mejores deseos en japones) donde me confirman que sigue teniendo la misma edad (amenos que haya sido un error de doblaje). En ocasiones que veo la saga de XY no lo veo como alguien de diez años .**


	2. Chapter 2:El extraño del vagón

**Acepto comentarios; que les gusto, que no les gusto en si críticas, sugerencias, correcciones, siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto digo esto porque no soy una experta en la gramática, la redacción ni en narración, en estos asuntos soy muy distraída por lo que se agradece con cualquier ayuda.**

 **Espero les agrade este capítulo, y agradezco a quien haya leído el anterior capitulo, también quien lo intento.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores y dueños, Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y Game Freak**

* * *

No le extrañó despertar y encontrar el lecho vacío aquel día, pensó en primer momento que Volkner cuyo nombre real era Denzi había ido al trabajo, pero al pasar el límite de las horas de llegada a casa acostumbradas por el rubio la incertidumbre, el temor la preocupación lo invadieron terriblemente, aumento más cuando no había recibido llamadas de su parte. Preguntó en el trabajo del rubio, donde le dijeron que su pareja ni siquiera se había presentado. Preguntó a los vecinos, fue a los sitios que sabía que acostumbraba ir, buscó ayuda de la policía pero nada. Pasaron los días, luego semanas, hasta pasar tres meses sin rastro de su marido, tiempo equiparable a su estado de embarazo.

Satoshi la pasaba difícil, los gastos se acrecentaron tanto se le era difícil mantener el pago de los servicios básico. Para saldar algunas deudas tuvo que vender algunos de los pocos muebles de la casa, y del auto que aunque estaba descompuesto le encontró un comprador, aparte tenía que empezar ahorrar cuanto pudiera para el nacimiento de su hijo. Consiguió empleos extras en sus días de descanso y tras las horas se salida.

Constantemente se cuestionaba que había ocurrido con Denzi, quería llorar de pensar que estuviera herido, incluso muerto, en otras le atemorizaba el haber sido abandonado y que la razón hubiese sido por su embarazo. Satoshi estaba agotado, su cuerpo llevaba el peso del trabajo, su mente las deudas, los gastos, el bienestar de su pequeño pero sobre todo la incertidumbre de lo que había sido de Denzi.

Estaba barriendo el pasillo, pero levemente se quedaba dormido en medio de la labor, cabeceaba a la vez que luchaba por mantenerse en despierto, dio unos cuantos pasos pero su cuerpo tambaleo, casi cae al suelo, pero sostuvo a tiempo de la pared.

—Tabune tabune— escucho el grito de su compañera de trabajo. Sintió una fresca brisa golpear su rostro, esto le devolvió vio levemente los sentido. La compañera de su jefa Tabune había usado su habilidad para recuperarle.

—Gracias Tabune—agradeció al pokemon roza, acariciando la parte de atrás de la cabeza, en agradecimiento.

-Tabune- dijo contenta el pokemon, mientras era acicalada.

—Satoshi – escuchó su nombre ser gritado a lo lejos, era su jefa, que venía a paso apresurado a donde estaba el chico—.Me prometiste que descansarías.

Satoshi bajo la cabeza avergonzado, Joy era muy amable con él, y le dolía haberla preocupado, pero tenía sus razones de haberlo hecho.

—Lo siento mucho de verdad, pero tuve que quedarme hasta noche trabajando, fue por una emergencia.

—Si ya me entere, en un bar de mal agüero lleno de delincuentes ¡¿qué piensas podría pasarte algo malo?!

—No exageres Joy, no llega a tal punto el sitio como para darle esos calificativos, además necesitaba de verdad el dinero, estoy ahorrando para los gastos que vendrán del bebe –

— ¡Pero si te pasa algo malo no tendrás a quien cuidar¡

Tragó saliva, tenía razón, todos estos sobresfuerzo a larga podrían afectar a su hijo si no se ponía un freno.

—Joy yo lo sé pero…-su hombro fue tocado por la mujer que de un rostro severo pasó a uno reconfortante.

-Lo sé, pero por eso soy tu amiga, cuando necesite descansar, tiempo o lo que sea dímelo, no te descontare paga, ni siquiera se me ocurriría despedirte

—te estoy muy agradecido de verdad.

—Ya pequeño luego hablamos, pero primero ve a descansar a casa, Tabune te acompañara.

—pero y los pacientes, sin mí y Tabune te será difícil.

—Tú preocúpate por ti, no me hará daño trabajar sola por lo menos una vez, así que rápido se me regresa a casa, Tabune te estará vigilando.

* * *

Por recomendación de su jefa fueron al metro, sería la primera vez que lo tomaría, por lo que no sabía en qué vehículo subirse y el sito estaba despejado de gente pero estando en el área de trenes divisó aun hombre parado cercas de un poste de luz vestido de traje con una larga gabardina negra. Se acercó a él para preguntarle.

-¿Disculpe no sabe cuál es la próxima parada para Sunyshore? es cercas del faro donde estaba antes un gimnasio pokemon.

El sujeto que era un poco más alto que él, agachó ligeramente la cabeza. Tenía ojos de color gris similar al de su cabello cual tenía una extraña forma en su peinado: unas patillas con forma puntiaguda, sus ojos parecían diría que a pesar de ser grises parecían ser más plateados. Su semblante junto su mirada lucían estoicos ante el chico. Satoshi tenía que admitir que el sujeto era atractivo.

—No conozco aquí, lo siento- dijo con voz seca y regresó su vista al horizonte lejos del muchacho.

—perdón por molestar, muchas gracias de todas formas.

Tabune le jaló del brazo, señalando con su mano otra la llegada del vehículo a la estación, que hiso su parada y abrió sus puertas .Satoshi entró al vagón seguido del sujeto de hace unos momentos. El lugar estaba vacío, no era extraño, su jefa le dejó salir en un horario donde no era común encontrar mucha gente en la calle.

Era un sitio de tono blanco en sus paredes, con asientos de color amarillo y azul, tenía barandales cuales tenía colocados agarraderas. Había puertas que permitían el paso a los vagones de enseguida.

Tomó asiento cercas de la salida junto al pokemon, el hombre de cabellera grisácea permaneció parado, sosteniéndose del barandal.

— ¿No va a sentarse?

—No, prefiero ir parado—le respondió sin voltear, su atención la prestó al vagón el cual comenzó a recorrer, inspeccionándolo de manera curiosa, agachándose , examinando las ventanas , sentándose en cada una de las sillas y parándose sin importarle que comenzara a moverse ya el vehículo.

—Qué tipo tan raro— dijo Satoshi.

-Tabu-ne tabune – dijo el pokemon que asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

El hombre se trasladó a otro vagón. Mientras Satoshi se dejó llevar por el cansancio, apenas podía mantener los parpados abiertos, lentamente los fue bajando hasta quedar semiconsciente entre el sueño y la vigilia. Podía escuchar todavía en la oscuridad el movimiento del tren al pasar sus ruedas sobre las vías metálicas. De un momento a otro se recargó en el hombro de Tabune, duró poco su comodidad, el tren se detuvo de golpe que provocó que Satoshi callera del asiento. En el despegue sintió que fue sujetado del brazo antes terminar azotando en el suelo.

—¡tabune¡ ¡tabune¡—,

—Estoy bien — le dijo al pokemon que se alarmó ante la conmoción —.Gracias— dijo a su salvador, que resultó ser el hombre de cabellera grisácea, Satoshi volvió a su asiento y el sujeto siguió su ejemplo sentándose en la misma hilera que el muchacho.

—Parece que tendremos que esperar unas dos horas.

Las luces se apagaron al instante, quedando totalmente a oscuras, ya que quedaron varados en el área de túneles.

—Quizás unas cinco o seis horas si se apuran en arreglar el sistema de luz.

Esculcó dentro se gabardina de la cual saco una pokebola. Presionó el botón de liberación.

—Sal Chandelure— del objeto salió un pokemon con la forma de una lámpara redonda que tenía dentro llamas de color moradas que ayudaron a iluminar el espacio, y que sobresalía de la cabeza y en dos de sus cuatros extremidades metálicas, que estaban con una forma enrollada, poseía ojos de color amarillos y le acompañaban franjas negras en lo que suponía era su cara.

—Es un chandelure, entonces usted es de la región de Isshu— comentó con emocionado el muchacho.

—Así que conoces la región de dónde vengo, eso explica este tabune, igual que mi pokemon son raros de encontrar en Sinnoh.

—No, nunca eh ido para allá, pero me encantaría. Es de mi jefa quien es de esa región. Ella le pidió que me acompañara porque no sentía bien.

—Ya veo— dijo el hombre mayor, y tras ese comentario se presentó un incómodo silencio, bueno fue más para Satoshi ya que el hombre mayor no parecía molestarse a ello, ni siquiera el iniciar una conversación, pero…

— ¿Sabes si esto ocurre seguido en este metro?

—No… bueno en realidad es la primera vez que entro aquí.

—¡Tendré muchas cosas que hablar seriamente con los encargados¡—dijo con un tono molesto, frunciendo el gesto y moviendo el pie apresuradamente—¡ Es inadmisible que ocurra algo así¡

— _Vaya parece que tiene un carácter voluble_ —Pensó Satoshi al ver el porte exagerado de su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué estas usando el metro si no es tu transporte cotidiano?—le pregunto girándose a verle de manera repentinamente. Aún mantenía el rostro fruncido.

—Pues sucede que ya no tengo mi auto, lo tuve que vender, desde entonces me voy caminando, como ya le dijo no me sentía bien así que de emergencia lo tomé, aunque debo decir que esta pequeña Tabune me obligo a subir. La mencionada mostró un rostro de indignación, ante ello Satoshi soltó una pequeña risilla.

—Parece que le interesan mucho los trenes.

—Todo mi trabajo se enfoca en ellos, incluso eh diseñado algunos.

—Se oye que es un trabajo laborioso y difícil, pero he de suponer que como le gusta lo que hace es más sencillo para usted.

—Admito que tengo…una afición a los trenes y lo que se les relacione —dijo a la vez que una sonrisa orgullosa surcó su cara—. Hace tiempo fui a Jhoto, habían hecho un tren que conectaba con Kanto, el recorrido que hace es en menos de un día. Salí e hice el viaje de Isshu a Jhoto en cuanto vi los planos, tenía que verlo el día de la inauguración.

—llegue a escuchar de ese tren, yo soy originario de Kanto soñé muchas veces en tomarlo para visitar Jhoto, pero nunca pudo ser.

— ¿Porque no? Jhoto está más cercas que Sinnoh ¿Qué haces tan lejos?

—Es una larga historia, preferiría no hablar de ello—

—Una historia larga, entonces nos servirá para matar el tiempo.

—No es algo agradable, bueno ya no más.

— _Es entendible, apenas me conoces—_ pensó el hombre observando fijamente a Satoshi, que dirigió su atención al pokemon de tipo fuego, fantasma.

– _Que está ocurriendo le acabo de conocer, y ya le estoy hablando. Con cada palabra que suelto siento como si un nudo se aflojara y me facilita hablarle-_ pensó el hombre mayor.

-Es precioso tu pokemon lo tienes desde que una pequeña vela

-¿vela?- se cuestionó su acompañante- ah sí, un Litwick -

El pokemon adoptó una mirada amenazante, como si quisiera agredir a Satoshi, por semejante equivocación. Tabune se puso en medio de los dos en modo protector, echándole una mirada de ni te atrevas a tocarlo.

—Lo siento, tranquilo los dos, es que no sabía el nombre de tu pre evolución, perdóname la vida

\- Chandelure, ya basta- le regañó a lo que su pokemon, puso unos ojo melancólicos y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo en un estado exagerado de depresión

—No le regañes, hasta yo me enojó cuando me cambian el nombre.

Satoshi aproximó su mano a la criatura, pero se detuvo y volteo a ver al dueño.

— ¿Puedo tocarlo?

—Si se deja, si – dijo su acompañante—Descuida no te atacará.

-Satoshi palpó los lados de la cara de chandelure- está tibio, creí que estaría más caliente. Eres muy lindo, se nota que si te cuida tu dueño.

—Te gustan mucho los pokemon

—Siempre quise tener uno pero no he tenido la oportunidad, es por eso que trabajo en un centro pokemon.

— ¿Eres veterinario entonces?

—No, soy asistente de una o más bien soy un multi usos, hago de todo allí, limpio las instalaciones incluso los baños, alimento a los pacientes, me aseguro que este todo en orden, le hago de recepcionista y a veces soy la niñera-soltó una ligera risilla—. En ocasiones ayudó a mi jefa a controlar algún pokemon violento.

—Suena que es un trabajo pesado.

—sí, pero Tabune aligera la cargar, es una gran colega además con Joy al mando es agradable estar allí –

Mantuvieron una charla amena, Satoshi le contaba de algunas de sus experiencias en su trabajo, por ejemplo la vez que un pequeño magikarp les evoluciono a gyarados y rompió el estanque donde fue puesto, y todo los malabares que hicieron los tres por arreglar el desastre que causó. También discutió de los últimos campeonatos dela liga pokemon, que le pareció las batallas contándole a detalle el evento, quienes fueron los finalista, y lo que esperaba para los próximos campeonatos. Su acompañante le habló acerca de algunos de sus proyectos, sus viajes y demás cosas.

—En Isshu había un metro, en el que se podía combatir dentro de los trenes, si ganabas cierta cantidad de batalla, te dejaban pelear contra los dueños del sitio.

—Fascinante, debe ser muy complicado batallar dentro de un Vagón.

—Sí, y estaban diseñados especialmente para resistir los ataques de los pokemon.

-Me encantaría verlo alguna vez.

—Lamentablemente ya no existe, lo cerraron.

— ¿Por qué?

La pregunta de Satoshi pareció incomodarle. Su semblante tornó rígido, lucia como si luchara por no adoptar esa actitud y salirse de sus casillas. Satoshi no esperó a que le respondiera, temió haberlo ofendido sin querer.

—Murió el dueño… bueno uno de ellos, era el hermano menor. Fue tan duro que no le vio caso seguir con el negocio era… muy doloroso para él.

—Debió conocerles- pensó como posible explicación a la actitud de su acompañante-, si debió ser alguien importante también para él

—Es una lástima, no solamente ir a verle, sino también combatir en ese sitio, seria genial.

—Si tanto te gusta la idea ¿Por qué no eres entrenado?

—Quise serlo durante un tiempo, retar a los gimnasios, ganar la liga y ser el campeón, desgraciadamente no califique para obtener la pokedex, era la única manera en que podría haberlo hecho. Ser entrenador es muy caro sino se tiene los recursos.

—Es entendible, no cualquiera puede tomar el camino de entrenador al menos oficialmente, las licencias para poder participar son muy reguladas por la asociación pokemon. Aun con eso puedes tener un pokemon yo tengo a chandelure aparte de otros en casa.

-Lose, lo que ha sucedido es que nunca he tenido una situación estable económicamente, en un momento estoy bien y al otro sin comentarios para llorar. No veo conveniente el tener uno ahora. No podría darle los cuidados necesarios, si se llegara enfermar y no estoy bien monetariamente, no quiero ser el causante de una tragedia.

—Buen punto.

Las luces se prendieron, y a los pocos minutos después sonaron por la bocinas las disculpas del conductor más la explicación de lo que había ocurrido. El tren se puso en marcha no tardaron en llegar a su destino, bueno más bien al de Satoshi,

—Es mi parada—se levantó del gusto en conocerlo, me llamo Satoshi- El joven extendió su mano al hombre quien la estrecho con la suya

—Soy Nobori.

—Bueno señor Nobori, tengo que irme- dijo dando un paso hacia la salida—Vámonos Tabune.

Las puertas se abrieron, mientras el chico se alejaba, Nobori como se hacía llamar el extraño, contemplaba su mano, aun podía percibir en ella la calidez de ese sencillo tacto, sonrió pues le era muy agradable, era una sensación muy reconfortante

Justo en ese momento, sonó su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

—Si Grimsley.

—Te tengo malas noticias— Le contestaron desde la otra línea del teléfono—,Denzi desapareció, le buscamos en su casa y nos enteramos que ya no vive más allí.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡ Me dijiste que mandaste hombre a vigilarle en cuanto hallaste su ubicación!

—Lo sé, tal parece que alguien modificó la ubicación y nos mandó una equivocada, no es todo fue avisado con anticipación a nuestra llegada.

—¡Alguien ha estado ayudándole a ese maldito! ¡se escapó nuevamente!

—Y por desgracia no ha dejado rastro, no creo que siga en el país.

— ¡maldición!

—Todavía tenemos oportunidad

—dime, lo que sea para atraparlo.

—Tiene un amante, es un joven de unos 22 años de clase humilde.

—No servirá, debe ser una aventura, le conozco, Denzi nunca gustó de mezclarse con personas que no fueran de su clase, menos sostener una relación amorosa. Pero no me extraña que tenga uno ya no tiene su fortuna al alcance, no se puede dar los lujos de antes.

—Es lo interesante, han estado viviendo junto un largo tiempo, aunque no hay registro de un matrimonio, por eso aunado con los años juntos creo que uso al chico como una fachada.

—Te lo dije nada serio.

—cierto, pero no quita el hecho que él sepa algo, así que le interrogare a ver que puedo sacar.

—Si es así, ponme al tanto cuando ya tengas información- colgó el celular, cubrió su boca con la mano, su expresión era tensa, estaba lleno de coraje.

—¡Rayos!

Aventó el aparato con gran rabia contra la pared, apretó sus puños con fuerza conteniéndose de soltar otra rabieta ante los demás pasajeros, que ahora murmuraba entre si dado a su actuar .

Satoshi al llegar a su casa quedó extrañado, la puerta estaba cerrada, pero no tenía puesto el seguro, esto le alarmó haciendo que abriera enseguida la puerta. La sala estaba intacta, pero su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, los cajones abiertos con la ropa, papeles y demás objetos regados por toda la habitación, el colchón de la cama fue quitado del soporte, y aventado lejos, tenía varios cortes profundos con el relleno de fuera.

A Satoshi entonces le atemorizó que hubieran robado sus ahorros, desesperado fue y hurgó en los cajones donde los guardaba, por un momento pensó que ya no estarían, pero estaban allí intactos aunque regados dentro del cajón. Suspiró aliviado.

EL pokemon se acercó a su lado inclinándose a su altura.

—No se llevaron nada, bueno al parecer, el dinero está aquí, que es lo que importa.

Sin embargo se percató que algo más faltaba—No puede ser.

Buscó desesperado entre las cosas, se habían llevado el álbum de fotos que Denzi había comprado, el único recuerdo de su esposo, de su rostro, sus momentos más felices. Tabune le frotó la espalda al notar su semblante melancólico.

—Estoy bien- se dijo así mismo—, estoy bien—.Dijo nuevamente y así repitió esas palabras otras cuatro veces mientras su mano se aferraba a su pecho, preguntándose en su mente ¿porque se habían llevado tan preciado objeto?

* * *

Había estado esperando desde las nueve de la mañana, aguardando por una señal del muchacho, lo dicho por el joven le advertía que probablemente no le hallaría aquí, pero era su única pista al menos fiable para verle de nuevo, el deseo de encontrarle era algo que su mente le exigía, como si no importara nada más .

Duró casi una semana en tomar la decisión de buscarle y otra semana haciendo sus visitas al metro. La sensación del tacto del chico, su piel se la había memorizado; era una dulce calidez que recorría su cuerpo, era como un pequeño estremecimiento que cosquilleaba hasta su columna y provocaba conmoción en su cabeza.

Cuando al fin lo vio entre los pasajero, su corazón dio vuelco y luego se aceleró de la emoción tanto que casi dolía. Esta vez no lo acompañaba el pokemon rosado, que sino mal recordaba pertenecía a la jefa de Satoshi.

Satoshi entró al vagón, Nobori le siguió detrás, se paró aun lado de donde se sentó el chico, se mantuvo observándole unos cuantos segundos, le costaba poder hablarle en un inicio. Pero luego se dio los ánimos, dijo un simple hola. Satoshi giró su rostro, de ello lo alzo. Sus miradas se encontraron, Satoshi sonrió causando que Nobori se estremeciera ante sencillo gesto.

—Hola Nobori, no creí volver a verte—-

—Sí, yo tampoco, que coincidencia-mintió— ¿Vas a casa ya ?

—No, tengo otro trabajo saliendo del centro pokemon.

—tienes dos trabajos ¿Estas teniendo problemas económicos?

—Estoy en una temporada difícil, pero no es nada que me pueda ganar— dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, alzando su brazo con el puño cerrado—. Ya te lo había mencionado antes suele ocurrir, no es nada nuevo.

La diferencia es que ya no tenía a Denzi a su lado, él le apoyaba y era una gran ayuda, pero el problema no era ese, ya antes de conocerle y haberse independizado había logrado mantenerse el sólo, lo difícil era la venida de su hijo nunca había lidiado con algo así antes— _No importa pequeño, saldré adelante aunque sea sin ayuda de nadie, solamente por ti—_

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto Nobori cuando lo notó absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Solamente divagando, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿Qué tal has estado? ¿Tú también sales del trabajo?

—Vengo por gusto, es algo que me gusta, visitar los distintos trenes a donde viajo.

—De verdad que amas tu trabajo- dijo soltando un suspiro

—para que negarlo, sin embargo este es especial.

-¿enserio? ¿Pero que tiene este de diferente a otros? –

Noborio no pudo evitar alzar su mano y querer a acariciarle la mejilla pero desistió de hacerlo en su lugar sonrió dulcemente, cerró los ojos por un momento.

— _algún día lo sabrás._

—Adivina—le dijo Novori, a lo que Satoshi respondió—no seas malo, dime.

Satoshi esperaba con nervios los resultados de su último examen, jugueteaba con sus manos que en ocasiones se la llevaba cercas de sus labios y palpaba con cada uno sus dedos. Su médico, Shirona entro al consultorio con unos papeles en la mano

—Satoshi no te sobre preocupes, esta todo en orden, tú bebe y tu están perfectas condiciones.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado, y se desencogió de hombros. Ya con casi cuatro meses le empezó a preocupar no ver sus estomago del tamaño que debería, estaba abultado pero era poco lo que se alcanzaba notar, más que un embarazo asimilaba que había subido de peso.

—Eso es un alivio.

— Estas siguiendo mis indicaciones, tal como te dije por eso marcha todo bien…excepto una cosa – dijo la mujer poniendo el porta papeles en su escritorio.

—Joy me ha comentado, que te estas presionando mucho.

—Sobre eso...ya me estoy encargando, Joy me da tiempo libre a si descansó, ya deje los demás trabajos extras, solamente me estoy ocupando del centro pokemon y el bar en las tardes en los fines de semana además de los miércoles.

—No me refería eso, sino a tu estado de ánimo, sé que lo que ha ocurrido con Volkner es doloroso, pero tienes que sobre ponerte—

— Shirona estoy bien—- dijo dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro—.Lo que haya ocurrido con Volkner es cosa del pasado.

—No tienes que mentirme, sé que todavía tienes esperanzas de que regrese.

—Tú también crees como Joy que pudo abandonarme-Dijo con un hilo de voz, cabizbajo, y aferrándose a la tela del pantalón.

—Eso es algo que no me toca juzgar, sin embargo creo que deberías dejarlo como algo del pasado, al menos hasta que des a luz, sino esto seguirá lastimándote y eso recaerá sobre tu pequeño.

—Comprendo.

Pero como olvidarlo, fueron cuatro años donde paso tantos momentos felices, llenos de dicha a lado de Denzi, quizás tuvieron sus pleitos y sus desacuerdo, además de malos momentos pero se esforzaban para que aquello no arruinase su relación ambos lo hacían. Podía comprenderlo, pero no olvidarlo, era imposible hacerlo.

Tras su chequeo , volvió a su trabajo al centro pokemon, al llegar la enfermera Joy se encontraba hablando con un hombre, de cabellera azul oscuro, vestido con gabardina gris, y alrededor de su cuello tenía una resaltante pañoleta amarilla.

—Mire a aquí viene— dijo la enfermera Joy al verlo entrar—Satoshi, este caballero es detective, su nombre es Grimsley está aquí por el caso de Volkner.

—Es que ya sabe algo sobre lo que ocurrió con él.

Tomó con desesperación la mano de Joy —Tranquilo, se ofreció personalmente a investigar el caso.

—Enserio pero ¿porque? Sí hace tiempo que lo reporté y desde entonces no me dieron respuestas.

—Con gusto responderé tus dudadas, vayamos a sentarnos que necesitaré hacerte algunas preguntas.

Tomaron asiento, en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de espera, quedando de frente

—Estoy aquí, porque tal parece que la desaparición del señor Denzi se relaciona con un peligroso asesino.

—No puede ser— soltó exaltado —. Mi esposo jamás estuvo en malos pasos.

— ¿Esposo? — se cuestionó su acompañante tocándose la barbilla.

—A si es Volkner es mi esposo ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada, no lo sabía—dijo con una sonrisa, que era más falsa que nada—Que interesante a Nobori le encantara esto—Pensó Grimsley.

—No lo estoy afirmando, es una sospecha. No se sabe con exactitud cuál sería su relación si es una víctima o cómplice.

—Entiendo, pero le aseguro que él sería incapaz algo tan terrible

—No tienes ninguna idea niño—Pensó el mayor, burlándose mentalmente de situación, estaba usando la fachada de que vino ayudarle, sino que le estaba usando para encontrar al mismo asesino.

—Bueno, lo importante es encontrarlo, necesitare de tu ayuda, tengo saber que ocurrió los últimos días que estuvieron juntos ¿Vistes algo extraño?

—No estuvo actuando raro, lo normal. La última vez antes de marcharse, le dije que…-el muchacho giró el rostro para ocultar el dolor que le ocasionaba ese recuerdo- Estaba esperando un hijo suyo.

El hombre parpadeo perplejo, luego se cruzó de brazos—Esto se está poniendo más interesante—pensó, una sonrisa llena de burla se formó en sus labios.

—Salimos a celebrar, todo estuvo bien hasta llegar a casa.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Había un hombre, no recuerdo bien su rostro, era pelirrojo pero sé que si lo viera de vuelta lo reconocería. Entró a la casa sin nuestro consentimiento, y llamó a mi marido, con el nombre de Denzi. No pude quedarme ya que me pidió que me fuera. Cuando regrese, Volkner estaba muy extraño.

— ¿Dijo su nombre de casualidad?

—Como le dije apenas y le vi.

— ¿Entonces se fue el mismo día en que se enteró de tu embarazo?

—Si—dijo dolido en un hilo de voz

—Debió ser muy difícil.

—Lo es, ya no sé qué es mejor—cubrió su rostro con la mano—,pensar que le paso algo malo o que se fue porque no quería a nuestro hijo…Por favor haga todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

—Haré lo que esté a mi alcance, tenlo por seguro.

Grimsley se despidió del muchacho. Y de paso se despidió de la enfermera Joy.

—Agradezco vuestra ayuda.

-No yo a usted, que haya decidido poner atención a este caso. Aunque no lo admita Satoshi no ha sido el mismo, espero esto le dé ánimos y le mejore.

— ¿De casualidad sabe cuánto llevan juntos? me dijo que están casados y que además están esperando un hijo.

— Unos cuatro años creo, no sé si contando el noviazgo pero es lo que sé .Podría preguntarle y confirmarlo.

—No así está bien, era curiosidad, sería demasiado hacer esa pregunta.

—tiene razón, pero de nuevo gracias

—No, a usted- Agarro la mano de la mujer y le planto un beso, y elevó el rostro lentamente con una mirada coqueta. Joy se sonrojo y Tabune ya quería de paso golpear al tipo.

—Adiós, cuídese—dijo alzando su mano en son de despedida. Y salió del centro pokemon

—Qué tipo más atrevido— dijo Joy a la vez que Tabune asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

Satoshi salió de su trabajo con Joi, hoy tomaría rumbo de nuevo al metro, le era más fácil llegar al trajo y económico más que un taxi, así que lo tomaba últimamente. Estaba nevando afuera, el aire estaba tan helado que a pesar de las prendas puestas, le calaba la espalda, y le hacía temblar los pies.

Al llegar no le extraño encontrar a Nobori sentado en un banco esperándolo, siempre estaba allí, desde que se volvieron encontrar tomaban el mismo transporte. Era grata su compañía, le hacía sentir menos solo, además olvidaba por momentos la falta de su marido y la situación difícil que vivía.

El hombre se levantó al verle, se saludaron de ello entraron al vagón que desafortunadamente estaba lleno; dado a las condiciones actuales muchas personas optaban por usar este transporte antes que caminar por lejos o cercas que estuviera su destino.

—Ya era hora que te tocara junto a mí— dijo Nobori a la vez que se sostenía del brandal al igual que Satoshi.

—Ja, no es mi culpa que te guste ir parado—Comento el muchacho sarcásticamente

No estaba seguro si fue amor a primera vista, pero en el momento en que comenzaron a conversar ese día supo que había algo diferente, era tranquilo y reconfortante estar con Satoshi podía soltarse sin problema en sus conversaciones incluso llego reír junto con él. Algo que no hacía desde que ocurrió la muerte de su hermano, con ello sentía que le habían devuelto una pequeña luz. Y ahora en este mismo momento no podía evitar mirarlo totalmente embelesado, en poco tiempo era un enamorado sin remedio.

—pero admite que es grato ir con un conocido en el mismo espacio, en este caso conmigo.

—Que arrogante, pero estoy de acuerdo Nobori —dejo escapo una pequeña risilla que cubrió con su mano.

— ¿Iras hoy a ese trabajo?-

—sí, este día y el fin de semana que viene, es el último.

—Me alegra—dijo Nobori a lo que Satoshi le volteo a ver estrañado.

—No me refiero a que te… vayas a quedar sin empleo…es que—tartamudeo—, no me gusta…la idea de que trabajaras en un bar, menos allí por lo que me has contado.

—si por eso también lo estoy dejando.

—sí, no sabes cuánto me enfurecí cuando me dijiste que unos tipos te violentaron.

— En realidad unos tipos quisieron meterse con unas compañeras, yo las defendí como pude. Por fortuna solamente recibí un golpe en la cara. Los sacaron antes que pasara mayores…arg está helado.

Froto su mano contra el pantalón, intentando aminorar el frio ante la falta guantes, y porque no podía soltarse del barandal dado a que el vehículo estaba en movimiento el tren. Nobori agarró la mano libre del chico y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de la gabardina. El joven de cabellera azabache se sonrojó, y bajo el rostro susurrando un gracias. Con la mano que se sostenía Nobori la arrastró sobre el fierro y la posó sobre la mano del chico.

—Estas muy frio—dijo Nobori en un susurro

—Tú estás tibio.

—Es por los guantes.

Se inclinó levemente quedando cercas de la cara de Satoshi—.Te has puesto rojo— se lo dijo cercas del oído, soltando leves bocanadas de su tibio aliento.

—No es cierto- desvió su rastro lejos del mayor. El de cabello grisáceo sacó su mano del bolsillo y le tomó del mentón.

—Es cierto.

Paso la punta de sus dedo por lo labios del chico, se acercó más a ellos, deseaba besarle, apoderarse de ello aunque fuera con un sutil beso. El camión se detuvo, junto con el corazón y cuerpo de Satoshi .

— ¿Por qué estás tan cercas?- dijo con voz exaltada—¡Ya déjame en paz¡

Se soltó del barandal y con ambas manos lo empujó bruscamente. Nobori cayó de sentón. Los presentes se voltearon en cuanto lo escucharon. .El muchacho parpadeo perplejo ante lo que acababa de ocurrir mas bien lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo siento.

Se agacho a su altura e intento ayudarlo a levantarse—No sé que me ocurrió.

-No puedo creer que seas tan desatento como para no notarlo.

— ¿desatento?

-Sí, desatento, no te das cuenta de nada.

* * *

Flash back

-¡No puedo creer que haya alguien tan despistado como para no darse cuenta que le están coqueteando en sus narices!-Dijo el rubio tras haber sido golpeado en el rostro por Satoshi

-¿Me habías estado coqueteando?- pregunto, bajando su posición de guardia.

Volkner había llegado acorralándolo contra la pared, con haciendo acercamiento muy bruscos que le incomodaron, lo había estado haciendo últimamente, pero esta vez había insistido tanto, que atemorizó a Satoshi que por instinto le propino un puñetazo en el rostro.

—Si casi una semana entera.

— ¡Pues me estabas dando miedo! pensé que me querías golpear.

— ¿Golpear? ¡Pues te informo que el único herido fui yo! auch- se sobó al sentir una punzada de dolor en su mejilla- No creí que tuvieras la mano tan pesada siendo tan delgada.

— ¡Tú te lo buscaste, no dejabas de acorralarme, apareciéndote de la nada de esa manera sobre todo con ese rostro de maniaco! ¿Sabes? eso no ayudaba.

-Pues entérate que este rostro tuvo sus conquistas, no había quien no cayera rendido.

—pobre estas delirando, descuida llamare a un médico.

-¡Y todavía no te das cuenta a lo que voy!

— ¡No, ni menos con esa actitud, si quieres decirme algo, dímelo directamente y a la cara!

Fin del flash back

* * *

—Te gusto –no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

—Milagro— dijo Nobori-. Espera lo sabias… qué opinas.

Satoshi agachó la cabeza, de ello se levantó y se dio la media vuelta

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Se levantó del suelo, y se acercó al chico. Satoshi no respondió, temió al rechazo, pero no por ello daría marcha atrás.

—A sí es, me gustas. Desde ese día has invadido cada pensamiento, eres tan constante que me hace desear buscarte, por eso vengo a este metro, a este Vagón solamente para verte – quiso tomarle de la mano, pero Satoshi se alejó antes que pudiera hacer cualquier acercamiento.

—Es mi culpa—dijo sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara—.Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien quiero.

—No me importa— dijo seguro y sin titubear, lo sujetó del brazo—.No me rendiré—

—¡Pues deberías¡- contesto bruscamente

Sabía que lastimaría Nobori, le agradaba demasiado le apreciaba a pesar del poco tiempo en conocerse. No podía corresponderle, sus sentimientos eran fuertes él aun confiaban en que Denzi regresaría a su lado.

—Estoy casado…Y estoy esperando…un bebe de esa persona.

Nobori quedo estático, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho, casi como si se ahogara de echo sentía que le fallaban los pies, hubiera caído al suelo de rodillas sino supiera como dominar sus compostura.

— ¡Me estas mintiendo!

— ¡No jugaría con algo así, ni pensarlo!—las manos le empezaron a temblar—.-Te aprecio Nobori, pero como un amigo, lamento sino te dije nada, jamás creí que llegarías a verme de esa manera.

El semblante de Satoshi era tan dolido como el suyo, lentamente fue aflojando el agarre, la manos del azabache se deslizaban entre sus dedos para salir de su tacto, llevando así su calidez lejos.

—Lo siento—dijo cabizbajo, dando un paso hacia atrás para luego pasar de largo para salir del vagón, perdiéndose entre la multitud y de la vista de Nobori.

continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
